


A Dare

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is dared by Sirius to do something with which he's not exactly comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dare

A Dare

“You can’t be serious,” James said, half-laughing at what he thought HAD to be a joke.

“No, no, I think we mean it,” Sirius responded, a stern look coming across his face. “It’s your turn and that’s what we’ve chosen.”

“But, come on!” James pleaded to Remus, knowing that Sirius was not going to budge on this one.

“I have to agree. We didn’t complain when it was our turn.” Remus’s reply sounded almost cold.

James let out a deep sigh and stood motionless staring at the floor. “Fine, but just for this I’m never letting either of you off easy ever again. Now get out of the way.”

Sirius and Remus ducked down under the table so it appeared that James was alone. He waited until he saw the front door of The Three Broomsticks swing open and Severus entered, also alone. He started for his usual table in the corner when James called out to him.

“Severus! Over here.” It was like James’s words fell on deaf ears. Severus continued, unfazed, as though he heard nothing. James stood up and started toward him.

“Potter! Please, just leave me alone, for once,” Severus blurted out, his eyes fixed on the table where he was now sitting.

“Sev, why do you gotta be like that? I just came over because I wanted to tell you that I’m incredibly sorry for the way my friends and I have been to you. I wish I could give a reason, but sadly there isn’t one and it’s not fair to you. I’ve been an ass and I know that.”

“Is this supposed to mean anything to me? I suppose you want me to break down and cry and thank you so much for your empty words?”

James sat down at the table across from him. “No, but I would like to get to know you a little better. There’s a mystery about you that I can’t explain and I think part of the reason I’ve always been so terrible to you is because I’ve been trying to reject that mystery and the fact that because of it, I feel very drawn to you.”

Severus continued to stare blankly at the table, still and motionless.

“Sev, I guess I need to put it into very clear words. I’m attracted to you. I think you’re one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen and I’ve been crushing on you for years. I haven’t been willing to admit it and I was never sure how you’d respond so I tried to bury it in the deepest recesses of my being.” The passion in James’s voice seemed very sincere—almost too sincere, Sirius thought to himself as he remained under the table with Remus looking on at this sight.

There was a long awkward pause in which neither of them moved. Severus was confused. He was not attracted to James, or really any men for that matter. He knew his heart’s desire, but he also knew that he would never have her. While he was slightly repulsed by James’s confession, he was also moved by the fact that someone—anyone—had expressed interest. For the first time in his life, it seemed like someone really cared.

On an impulse he could not explain, Severus sat forward in his chair, leaned in toward the table, reached his hands up behind James’s head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. In an instant James pulled away and Severus could hear familiar laughter from a few tables away and a loud bang as Sirius hit his head on the table. He looked up and saw James was laughing hysterically now, too, and clearly none of what had just happened was sincere. Crushed and not wanting them to see his tears (and give them even more reason to laugh), he gathered up his things and ran out of the pub.

By this time, Remus and Sirius, still laughing had made their way over to James who had finally started to get his own laughter under control. “Well,” inquired Sirius, “are you going to tell me now that all of it wasn’t worth it? I think that was the best dare ever and I highly doubt he’ll ever be speaking to any one of us ever again.”

“I guess I’d have to agree with that,” replied James, a hint of regret in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**laurahonest**](http://laurahonest.livejournal.com/)


End file.
